Divinity Fatum: Birth
by Masked Guide
Summary: Not a Yume Nikki fanfic. Story Based off of Yume Nikki Fangame, Divinity Fatum. I don't own Divinity Fatum, but this Fanfic is written with permission. Just a preview for now.


"Let me grant... your wish." She whispers to me in that calming voice of hers.

Wait a minute.

Something isn't right. Who is she again? Do I even know her name? I feel like I should, but... Is it weird that she knows mine? And besides that, where am I?

That doesn't matter anymore. None of it matters anymore. Just think of that world. That perfect world. The one you tried to create on your own, but failed. The one filled with people like... Him.

Salom-

"Urk!" My eyes open just in time to see the blade slide into my chest. It runs me clean through, no doubt going out the other end of my body. I stop breathing. Either I can't, or forgot how. My entire body explodes with enormous pain, and crimson blood flows from the wound. I bring my arms up to the sword, placing both of my shaking hand on the sharp surface and tug. Nothing happens; it's stuck.

I look up to the one who just killed me, eyes wide with shock. "Wh-why?" I muster, staring down her ethereal glowing purple.

Her expression changes. In an instant, she goes from sinister and evil, to soft and sorrowful. She seems almost... tired. "From the very beginning... You've always had it in yourself," She takes a step toward the throne.

"Sophia." Looking me right in the eyes, the girl leans down so that our eyes are level with each other.

"The power to create new order... a new world... However..." She touches my face with her long, soft fingers. They slide down my cheek until her hand cups my chin, and her thumb wipes the blood slowly leaking from my mouth.

"This very power... It comes with a price." My vision fades. Everything goes white, and the last thing I see is her face, staring down at me with sad, glowing eyes.

12/09/2012

* * *

**Divinity Fatum**

* * *

**Birth**

**Chapter One: Sophia **

SMACK!

I didn't react. I wasn't even phased by my teacher's ruler hitting my desk, a futile attempt at waking me up. I wasn't asleep, though. I was staring out the window. Just... staring.

I slowly lifted my head from off my desk and looked up at my teacher, who starred down at me at me condescendingly. She was frowning, and folding her arms across her chest. "Would you please refrain from sleeping in my class during a lecture?" The surrounding kids all snickered.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Yes ma'am. Sorry." I turn my head down to the textbook that served as my pillow. Ugh. History. I lost interest and looked to my friend for support. She glances back from her third row desk to my sixth row one. Her lips curled into a sympathetic smile, and she quickly turns back to the front board.

"So as I was saying, after the war, the country was forced to..." My teacher continued, but I started to space out again. The white stands of hair in front of my face hung down listlessly as I thought about nothing in particular of interest. I placed my chin in my hands as my mind wandered farther and farther away from the topic. I only paid enough attention to notice the sound of turning pages, signifying that I should do the same to make it look like I was paying attention.

Finally the bell rang, and I sit straight up, wanting to get home as soon as I could. "One second! Not so fast!" My teacher yelled. The entire class sat down again at the harshness of her voice. "I just want everybody to know that we have a new psychologist here at the school. If you have any problems with bullies, gangs..." She deliberately turned to me with a stern look. "Sleeping in class, you can go to him." She turned away. The entire class got back up and hurriedly left the room.

In only ten seconds, the entire classroom was devoid of life, besides the teacher my friend, and me. I stood up, lazily this time. I collected my backpack and walked to her. She glanced up at me for one second, then looked back to her things. "Hey." She said simply.

I smiled, knowing this meant all was well with the world. "Hey." I greeted back, somewhat happier that before. "Do you have any homework?"

She sighed, making the sound of a horse on the exhale. "Tons. How about you?" My smile dissipated the more I thought about it. "Not a lot per say, but a student council meeting to top it all off."

Her head whipped around to look at me. "Again? Is this one real, or is this one of his 'emergency meetings' that he calls almost every day." She raised her brow, dragging out 'every day'.

My gaze slowly moved away. "Yeah... It's ridiculous how many meetings he calls." I agreed with her. "And all he talks about is how strict we need to be with the students. More rules this and harsher punishments that." I rubbed my eyes, tired just thinking about it.

She zipped up her backpack, snorting at my comment. "Sounds fun." She pushed her black hair from her face, reveling her vibrant green eyes. "Does that mean you're staying here then?"

I looked back out the window. "Yup. I have to go to every meeting. I'm trying to get a better position for next year."

She stuck her tongue out partway in mild distaste. "Damn. I was hoping you could help me with my math homework."

I smiled in sympathy for her. "Sorry. If you want, you can wait for me to finish while you do your other subjects." This is what usually would happen. She would need help in math, and I would give it. In return, she would lend me a hand in, well, every other subject. Especially History.

She put her backpack on her back and struggled under the weight of the many, many textbooks.


End file.
